supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers (Between Angels and Demons)
The Reapers are servants of Death. They assist in maintaining The Natural Order and used to be thought as completely neutral, aligned with neither Heaven nor Hell nor Purgatory. Characteristics Reapers are needed for death to occur. They wait until a person meets the end of his or her life (by accident, or simply the natural endpoint of his life) then touches the dying person, and then escorts their souls to heaven or hell. Reapers are completely neutral beings who don't care about agreements or fate, all that matters is maintaining the "Natural Order" of life and death. Though sometimes indifferent, reapers often sympathize with their victims but refuse to compromise, regardless of who or why. Since they cannot force anyone to go with them, the reapers must persuade souls to go out with them. The reapers are also impartial and rarely interfere with anything other than the performance of their duties, and although they have the power to do so, they do not kill people early. However, reapers can be imprisoned by magic and forced to go against the Natural Order. Some Reapers do break these trends however, leading to rogue Reapers. Unlike normal Reapers, these Reapers ferry souls out of their afterlives and take them to a different one, for the purpose of profit. Despite appearing stoic at times, reapers are apparently as capable at experiencing emotions as humans, as on many occasions Reapers have shown sorrow, annoyance, compassion and anger. They also appear to have free will, although they rarely act upon it. It seems the reapers have no sole shape, as some of them appear as ghost-like beings, beautiful women or elder men in mortician wear or suits. Commonly though, they appear as elder men in mortician wear, often black. Nevertheless, as with angels, they also have genders. Powers and abilities As servants of the Horseman Death himself, reapers are quite powerful and have extensive abilities. *'Super Strength': Reapers have a far greater level of strength than humans. Some reapers are strong enough to subdue smaller angels. *'Invisibility': Reapers are naturally invisible and can only be seen by those who are dead or dying. Spiritual beings like angels and demons can see them. *'Astral Perception': Reapers can see ghosts, angels and demons. *'Teleportation': Reapers can teleport from place to place anywhere in the universe. They can travel to any region of the afterlife easily. It is also possible for them to take living humans with them, although this is contrary to their role in the Natural Order and therefore offered only by rogue reapers. However, even with their teleportation skills, they could not reach and deliver souls to Heaven when it was closed. *'Resurrection': Reapers can resurrect dead humans and monsters, although their dedication to the Natural Order often precludes them. *'Limited Cosmic Awareness': Reapers have an incredible amount of knowledge of the universe and know when a person should be born and die. They also understand many concepts, including the limits of their power. *'Chronokinesis': Reapers can stop time by causing time-measuring objects to break permanently. *'Super Stamina': Reapers do not tire and incessantly bother their victims unless a supernatural event disturbs them. However, sometimes they eat for pleasure. *'Invulnerability': Reapers are highly resistant to pain and difficult to kill. Higher beings, certain weapons and spells can be used to kill them. *'Killing Touch': Reapers can kill humans by touching them. *'Telekinesis': Reapers can move objects / beings with their minds. *'Immortality': Reapers are not subject to famine, disease, or time, although they can be murdered. *'Flight': In their true form, they can hover or levitate. *'Perception Altering ': Reapers can change the way humans perceive them, appearing in whatever way they wish to be perceived. They do this with the spirits to hide their frightening form, allowing reapers to communicate more effectively. *'Disease/Death Transfer': Reapers can use their powers to heal illness and injury; however, they have to give the other person injury or illness, but this is against the Natural Order, so only rogue or imprisoned reapers do so. *'Memory Manipulation': Reapers can make the living forget things as well as restore their memories. *'Intangibility': In their true form, reapers can go through anything physical on Earth without injury as long as they are not protected from them. *'Electromagnetic Interference': The appearance of a reaper may cause the lights to flicker or turn off. *'Aerokinesis': The arrival of a reaper can cause sudden gusts of wind. *'Biokinesis': Reapers can manipulate human biology; An angry reaper once infected a person with a mental condition, giving him an early death in revenge for being arrested. *'Possession': Reapers need a vessel to manifest on the physical plane. Weaknesses *'Death': Like your boss, the reapers are under Death's control. *'High level demons': Powerful demons can dominate / possess reapers. *'Magic': Using magic, reapers can be arrested, enslaved and killed. *'Death's Scythe': can kill almost anything. *'Reaper's Trap': A reaper's trap holds a reaper or more in place and prevents them from escaping. *'Angel Blades': Reapers can be killed by angel blades while in a host. *'The First Blade': The First Blade is capable of killing reapers. *'Archangels': Archangels are able to easily destroy them. Category:Reapers (Between Angels and Demons)